Secret Haus 7
Secret Haus 7 is the seventh season of reality web show Secret Haus. It was confirmed on Friday 23 February 2018. It was confirmed Kalinda Roberts would for the second time consecutive not return as the host. The season is set to launch during Summer 2018. It was also revealed that the producer will not be the same for the seventh season for creative and artistic reasons, but the original producer will return for the following season. "I did two seasons in less than seven months, I need a long break. That's why the seventh season will be handled by someone else and it is exceptional and hopefully will happen just once." Finally, the season started on Friday 13 April 2018 and was hosted by Marcelo Fernandez, winner of Secret Haus 2 and Barbara Martin, runner-up of Secret Haus 5. Both were also the hosts of Secret Haus 6. After 99 days, on Friday 20 July 2018, Gabin Dimal '''won with 39% of votes to win. Housemates Abigaïl * '''Abigaïl Husselet is 28 years old. Adam * Adam Guedj is 26 years old. Alexia * Alexia Da Souza is 24 years old. Angelina * Angelina Rubio is 42 years old. Antoine * Antoine Lamiclot is 28 years old. Coralie * Coralie Pinoza is 25 years old. Cyril * Cyril Gardo is 27 years old. Daphné * Daphné Marris is 19 years old. Gabin * Gabin Michalko Dimal is 24 years old. Geoffrey * Geoffrey Haretel is 25 years old. Justin * Justin Duvernet is 28 years old. Laura * Laura Soares is 26 years old. Mélanie * Mélanie Rubio is 24 years old. Merizzella * Merizzella Castelli is 23 years old. Mia * Mia Galliano is 25 years old. Mickaël * Mickaël Terrasco Montes is 30 years old. Nicolas * Nicolas Dèlve is 22 years old. Quentin * Quentin Rubio is 23 years old. Tanya * Tanya Frantzmann is 25 years old. Thibault * Thibault Méraz is 23 years old. Future appearences *In 2019, Cyril Gardo participated to Secret Haus 8. *In 2019, Angelina Rubio and Quentin Rubio participated to Secret Haus: Redemption. *In 2020, Coralie Pinoza and Mia Galliano participated to Secret Haus: Duos. Secrets * We are flatmates in everyday's life (Abigaïl, Antoine, Justin) * We met for real in the launch of Secret Haus 7 (Cyril & Laura) * We are half-sisters (Alexia & Merizzella) * We were adopted by Angelina (Mélanie & Quentin) * I adopted Mélanie and Quentin (Angelina) * My secret crush (Thibault) is in the House (Gabin) * I have no secret (Thibault) * We are friends (Tanya & Coralie)'' - Day 19 '''by '''Mickaël.'' * I am Tanya's and Coralie's enemy (Mia) ''- Day 19 '''by '''Mickaël.'' * I hacked an international bank (Nicolas) * I survived to a hurricane (Adam) * I am a hypnotist (Mickaël) * I never had a boyfriend (Daphné) * I am narcissistic (Geoffrey)'' - Day 31 '''by '''Justin.'' Nominations * Week 4 : Gabin accepted to get an immunity but he has to be Thibault's enemy for the week as a secret mission. * Week 5 : Coralie had to act like starting to like Mia in order to get an immunity. She accepted the challenge. * Week 6 : Gabin '''was punished for revealing his secret and therefore was directly nominated. * '''Week 7 : All the Housemates were up for eviction. It was announced the Housemate with the least votes would be evicted, and two other Housemates would actually be fake-evicted. * Week 8 : Mia and Mickaël were fake-evicted and were living in the Secret Room. Abigaïl won a Switch Card she could use whenever she wanted to. As she was nominated, Abigaïl switched herself with Merizzella in the nomination list. * Week 10 ''': The red telephone asked '''Mia '''who she dislikes the most, she answered '''Coralie, therefore Coralie gets an immunity. The red telephone asked Abigaïl '''who she likes the most, she answered '''Coralie, she could choose either to see herself up for eviction or Coralie, which would mean Coralie's immunity would be removed. She decided that Coralie '''would be up for eviction. The red telephone asked '''Mélanie '''which guy she dislikes the most, she answered '''Geoffrey, therefore Geoffrey '''had the opportunity to nominate directly whoever he wanted, he decided to nominate '''Mélanie. Coralie 'and '''Mélanie '''are the first two nominees. All the housemates had to nominate one more housemate. * '''Week 11 ': The girls had to decide which of them would be the Mistress of Nominations ''this week. As they couldn't agree, the boys had to decide which of them would be MoN. The boys decided that '''Alexia '''would be. * '''Week 12 ': The boys had to decide which of them would be ''Master of Nominations ''this week. They agreed that '''Mickaël, as the most neutral, would be the Mister of Nominations. * 'Week 13 ': Mickaël resolved this season's mystery and therefore got a ticket for the final. Nominations: Results Rank Final Week